Smash Sprinkle
by StarDrifter
Summary: A movie is about to be filmed in Kanagawa, and the boys all gear up to audition, though criteria says only good looking guys, who will get chosen? Usual SD boys bickering. ^^


Title: Smash Sprinkle  
Author: Aragorne (Yume) & Legora (Madison)  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: So far, all usual  
Rating: G  
Archive: ML  
Notes: We wrote this at 11:30pm, so it may be a little incoherent.  
  
Chapter 1 The Selection  
  
Training was as usual in the Shohoku basketball gym. Akagi was punching Sakuragi for his stupidity, while Rukawa watched on with silent curiosity. Ryota was concentrating on dribbling a basketball without mucking up while at the same time, both eyes turned and focused intently in heart shapes at Ayako. Mitsui however didn't have to pretend, he was opening flirting with Kogure. The rest of the team were training hard without interruption.  
  
With a few newly acquired fluffy pink bumps and lumps, Sakuragi walked poutingly towards an seemingly insignificant player- due to his height. Without hesitation, Sakuragi plucked the ball from Ryota and began accelerating towards the hoop.  
  
'Concentrate shorty.' Sakuragi muttered as he passed.  
  
But Ryota didn't seem to notice that the ball was no longer under his fingers. Still waving his arms absently, Ryota watched Ayako with great interest.  
  
Sakuragi paused. Evil thoughts rampaging through his single brain cell. Which was difficult, considering it had just been injured by Gori's mighty blows. Sticking to something simple, Sakuragi periodically waved his right hand in front of Ryota's face. It worked.  
  
'What?' Ryota asked. Still keeping his eyes on Ayako.  
  
'What?' Sakuragi asked again, confused, turning towards Ayako.  
  
On the other side of the gym, Ayako and Anzai Sensei were deep in conversation and were slowly making their way towards the players. As they got closer, Ayako blew her whistle and waved her infamous paper fan threateningly.  
  
The players gathered instantaneously.  
  
'I have some interesting news for you all.' Ayako began. 'I have just received a letter from Kanagawa Studios that they will begin filming a movie about basketball in our very own gym...'  
  
'Where are we supposed to train then?' Akagi suddenly cut in angrily. 'The IH tournament is right around the corner! We need the practice.'  
  
Kogure looked disturbed. 'I thought the IH is in 6 month?' He asked nervously.  
  
'Exactly!' Akagi roared.  
  
The rest of the team sweatdropped and chose to ignore that, and once again focused their attentions on Ayako.  
  
'... as I was saying... the movie is going to be filmed right here, and I believe it'll be good publicity for us.' She smiled. 'Not to mention they have written to every accomplished school clubs for actors. In fact, I've nominated a few from our own team. The rules were tall guys with good skills, which is of course, most of us here, but they also wanted... well, people who look nice on camera.'  
  
She paused while everyone held their breath. 'I've nominated Ryota, Rukawa and Mitsui. Of course, anybody else who wants to audition, please feel free to do so.'  
  
Sakuragi blinked and used a finger to clean out his ears. A few minutes later, reality slowly dawned upon him. The room suddenly dropped 20 degrees in temperature. Tension was building up on his forehead as blood vessels appeared to be popping soundly. There was an explosion, followed by loud shouting.  
  
Sakuragi pointed shakily at Ryota. 'HIM?! You think he's tall? He looks like a hobbit!'  
  
Ryota glared at Sakuragi while he continued. 'And that fox?! Nice on camera?! No one would agree!'  
  
(In the background: Ru, ka, wa and another thousand girls(and guys) squealed.)  
  
Sakuragi chose to ignore that. 'Micchy? Good skills? What about stamina? Honestly, I can only think of one person who fits the criteria with perfection.'  
  
As he finished. Ayako was already looking for a vacant spot on Sakuragi's head, before the fan landed heavily. 'You can audition if you want to!'  
  
Sakuragi looked hurt. 'But you didn't think I was all those things? I mean really! Ryota?!'  
  
Ayako blushed furiously. 'Actually, now that I think about it... you DO suit the criteria!' She smiled uncomfortably before hurrying away.  
  
'And what about this handsome guy over here?' Mitsui put in.  
  
Kogure scratched his head awkwardly, and forced out a smile. 'Don't be silly Hisashi.' He exclaimed with a wave of his elegant hand. A blush slowly swept across his rosy cheeks.  
  
'Yes, Kogure would be good too.' Anzai Sensei added. 'What about Akagi?'  
  
'I will not have anything to do with such foolish child play.'  
  
'Every captain has to be in it for the team to be in the movie Akagi Sempai.' Ayako announced.  
  
'I said no!' Akagi pronounced.  
  
'WHAT?! But I'm so perfect for the part!' Sakuragi protested. 'Don't be so selfish!'  
  
Akagi was just about to lift his mighty fist, when Mitsui timely cut in. He nudged Akagi. 'Hold on a minute, if every captain has to be in it, then I guess Uozumi will be there too!' He grinned evilly.  
  
Akagi lowered his fist thoughtfully. 'Well, for you guys, I guess I can sacrifice some of my precious time.'  
  
The rest of the team grinned, while Akagi walked away stiffly, his head filled with a certain captain.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Uozumi read the sheet of paper carefully. A slow grin crept up his unattractive face. 'Wanna be in a movie guys?'  
  
His teams looked at him, and he continued reading out the criteria. 'I have been chosen as I'm the captain here and I'm sure you would all agree that Sendoh is ALSO perfect for the role.'  
  
The rest of the team nodded in agreement- at the second part, looking over at Sendoh admiringly.  
  
Sendoh laughed modestly, as he leaned against the wall, with one hand in pocket and ran his other hand through his salon hair.  
  
'Don't be modes-' Koshino began.  
  
'I guess Uozumi sempai is right.' Sendoh finished off.  
  
Huge sweatdrops appeared on the backs of the Ryonan players' heads.  
  
'What about Hiro-kun? He fits too.' Sendoh said. 'In my opining.' He added, playfully stroking Koshino's ear, much to Koshino's annoyance. A basketball landed on Sendoh's face was the result of the over friendliness.   
  
The gym burst into busy conversation, discussing potential movie stars in their midst.  
  
'I would like to audition too.' Fukuda honourably stepped forward.  
  
Silence descended upon the gym. No one knew what to say, they all looked towards Uozumi trustingly.  
  
Uozumi coughed uncomfortably. 'Err... Fukuda-chan... I guess it's never wrong to have the courage to try.' He said patting Fukuda in a gorilla motherly fashion.  
  
Fukuda sniffed. 'You mean you don't think-' He began, before letting out a strangled cry and sprinted out of the gym with hands covering his solemn face.  
  
Uozumi shook his head in sympathy. 'There is such an unfair distribution of good looks in the world. Some have it,' He said, patting he chest, 'some just don't.' Looking pointedly at the open door.  
  
^^^^^  
  
A long line of girls sprouted out of the Shoyo gym. Aragorne and Legora walked past curiously.  
  
'What's in there?' Legora asked.  
  
'Kenji-sama is signing autographs every Thursday between 4pm to 5pm! Didn't you know?' One girl replied.  
  
Aragorne sweatdropped. 'Let's go Legora.' But it was already too late as Legora had already planted herself into the queue, squealing in excitement. Reluctantly, Aragorne joined her, just to keep her under control.  
  
A few hours later, a chubby old man burst into the gym just as Legora was providing Fujima with a piece of paper and a black marker. 'Attention please!' The man shouted. 'I've just received news from Kanagawa Studios...' He continued reading out the criteria. His chibi eyes beamed at Fujima. 'Even if you weren't the captain, coach and star player, Fujima would still suit the part with perfection.'  
  
A thundering roar rose up in agreement, as Fujima smiled truly modestly. 'I'm sure Hanagata would be great too!'  
  
Hanagata laughed offhandedly, blushing, before casually taking off his glasses. 'You think so?'  
  
Suddenly, there was a mad rush, with Aragorne at the lead, and a line was formed behind Hanagata with paper and markers raised eagerly. Hearts pounding in their eyes, as well as their chests.  
  
Hasegawa narrowed his already tiny slits of eyes into fine, hair thick lines, as no one mentioned him. But that didn't stop him from taking down the address of the auditions.  
  
^^^^^  
  
'I'm going to be a movie star!' An extremely loud voice erupted, as Kiyota leaped into the gym and started dancing wildly, before a large tanned fist arrived at the top of his head.  
  
'Cut the nonsense.' Maki roared. 'It will only take time away from our training.'  
  
'I think he would be good.' Jin smiled peacefully.  
  
'I don't think we should...' As 'go' was about to leave Maki's lips, he suddenly remembered that Fujima is also a captain, and in his opining, filled the criteria better than Kiyota. '... let Kiyota's talent go unnoticed.' He finished off, as Kiyota leaped into the air with a victory cry and smashed his head into the ceiling.  
  
'Come with me Souchiro!' Kiyota said as he landed, ignoring the nasty bleeding gash on his head. With blood dripping down face, and plaster falling around him from the ceiling, 'When I'm rich and famous, you'll be right by my side!' He said as he stood amidst smoke and falling plaster. It was an impressive sight in Jin's eyes, while the others sweatdropped.  
  
'It settled then.' Maki concluded.  
  
^^^^^  
To be contiuned...  
  
Chapter 2 The Gathering 


End file.
